


Made With Love

by Katiecatlover196



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Angst, Joshua is mentioned, M/M, Not A Game AU, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, We die like benry did, and some, domestic AU, fuff, its soft ok, tommy is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecatlover196/pseuds/Katiecatlover196
Summary: It's Valentine's day , and Gordon just wants to spend it with his son and enemy turned friend , friendemy slash cursh and ignore his feelings . Also sleep , but does he get either of those ? no . No he does not .
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like here it is this took a while to make since I'm learning and I write this all on my phone so but I'm pretty happy with it since this is my first time writing some of this stuff

Well he honestly could have not predicted this . I mean Gordon could have tryed , but out of that he thought form Benry , after he showed up at his house . After Xen , the battle , the arm . 

One of them wasn't that he picked up cooking and fast . After they had showed up and after all that was said . Apologies and reuions , he was left with him . 

Since Gordon was kinda the only one that had space for the guy , alien ? . And now he had gotten used to them , so Gordon had gotten aroud to showing Benry how be a functional human being . And to his credit , they only really showed half disinterest to most things he showed him .

Like doing laundry , and going shopping for food . But the one thing Gordon could get his attention with besides games , and false threats . Was surprisingly food . more cooking to be precise . 

So Gordon was surprised that when he showed him food other then chip bags , and sugerly drunks . Benry was to say the least mistsafided . Even excited to be shown how to cook . 

As Benry had let out a quick burst of neon orange to fire red , when Gordon told him he would show him . Supervised of course . No way was he going to let Benry of all people , eldritch entity ? in to his kitchen for a long period of time .

He's already had to stop them from eating a metal spoon the first time he offered Benry one . But against all expectations Benry seemed to enjoy the process of cooking . He lissioned , and even asked to more after all that , and Actually thanked him ? ! for showing him . 

And so that's where Benry's first steps in to cooking started , beyond diping chips in mwt dew . Now yea Benry still had some werid tastes , I mean he did often eat plastic , and ugh aluminum . Gordon really Really didn't want to think about that . 

But with what Gordon had shown him , and for some reason the bargaining chips that was once new games , for doing stuff like doing the laundry or dishs . Also became showing him how to make more foods . And that soon turned in to Benry trying to make what he thought would taste good . 

And after a comment of him saying , " What if you could actually eat something , that made you feel something ? . " When they were playing games in the night , and Gordon had made his characher drink a healing potion . And that's what started the sweet voice in to food thing . 

And start it did . Though it took a lot of batches of cookies to try it out with , and see if he could even do it . Though yea the first few looked like burnt molten suger had been put in to a cookie , but Benry sill had continued to try and get it right even if the kitchen smelled awful . 

But he had gotten it to work . And when they did , Benry had busted out of the kitchen holding a cookie in his hands existedly . Before he had delicately put it in to Gordon's hands , and the only explanation he gave was , " Eat this . please and thank you . "

Something if that Benry would have asked he probably wouldn't eat , considering what Benry constituted as food before he lived with him . But he still ate it since Benry wouldn't give him something poisonness , like pen ink in his food . The cookie had the faint taste of blue raspberry , and he noticed himself relax for I few seconds after he ate it . 

And with that success there , then there were more batches made from the more positive meaning sweet voices . Benry even got Tommy to try them out when he came over . As Gordon watched Benry make them , Benry singing out a few blue orbs to then mix them in to the dough .

But that was a week ago . And with another holiday together , he expected to stay home with his kid and his enemy turned friendemy , slash crush , and try to ignore his feelings during the marketable month of love . Just great , really . 

But what wasn't great was wakeing up to the sound of something , someone moveing pots around in his kitchen . He let out a grown and turned to the alarm clock on the night stand . It was 4.15 am in the fucking morning .

The hell was Benry even doing at this hour ? , wait never mind this was Benry he was talking about . He turned over to get up , As now he was awake and the noises in the kitchen was just loud enough to keep him up . You know what fine , he's getting up . 

He got up in bed and reached for his glasses and put them on . As he got up out of bed and walked down the hall , and down the stairs to the first floor . And walked in to the living room , he could see the trail of pink sweet voice lead in to the kitchen . 

He couldn't see what they were doing , but as soon as he got near he asked from the middle of the living room what he was doing . " Benry what are you doing ? it's 4 in the morning . " He asked or well more whisper yelled to the kitchen at him . 

After he said that though the hum of the constant stream stopped , and the rest of the pink orbs left the kitchen . He was about to get a better view to see what Benry was doing , but as soon as he took a step forward he heard him whisper yell back . 

" No ! don't come in here . I'm uh , doing something . " 

And all that did was make gordon want to do the opposite of what Benry told him , and the frantic sound of his voice did not help . He was about to walk in when Benry poked his head out of the kitchen .

He had of what Gordon could see , was some flour on his checks and hands . Benry spoke after he looked back in to the kitchen .

" Its uh a secret , and you don't have clearance to um go in the kitchen . "

Smacking his lips in thought , and trying to stall . Gordon pinched his nose and took a breath before saying , " Benry first of all its our kitchen . Second my kids alseep . And what do you even not want me to see ? . "

He said to him giveing him his disappointment dad voice . Benry gave him a face , before disapering at the faint sound of the oven beeping . Grodon was about to walk in again against what Benry said . but after a minute later , and the sound of the oven opening and closing and the sink , he walked out of the kitchen so Gordon could see him . 

Now the flour that was on him was gone , benry gave him a look . " Uh sit down relax maybe , thank you ? . " And leting out , lavender to baby blue . 

Gordon was a about to say he kind of has a right to know what the fuck he did to his kitchen , but the almost pleading look he gave him , as they walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch . And even patted the couch for him to take a seat , and that was what made him give in . With one last glance to the kitchen , Gordon walked over to the right side of the couch and took a seat next to Benry .

They smiled at him , with all their sharp teeth . Before looking down to play with his hoddie strings to avoid the still somewhat confused look he had . " So you had another one of your late night kitchen sprees , again ? . "

They leaned back on the couch , and looked at him , stopping their fidgeting and mumfuled , " Something like that . " Yea Benry's not going to tell him anything then , ok this is getting awkward . Think Gordon , think . Oh , 

" So how was yesterday with Tommy ? I didn't really get to ask you about how it was , after you two came back . " Yea ask him that , and totally not think about what day it is right now . They shifted around on the couch and turned more to him , and reyplyed . 

" it went well dude . Tommy was just um , showing me things again yea know ? . And we got some food , just hanging out with my best bro . " 

Benry smiled when he said that . Even now he was alway excited about the outside world , even if he had tryed to hide it before . " Yea ? and what did you two do man . " 

Gordon trying to promt them in to talking more about it . Benry immediately perked up at that , to the point that Gordon noticed his pupils enlarge , as he started to talk with just a hint of excitement in his voice . But Gordon at this point could point it out . 

" Well we went to go eat . But before that we went to go look at these white pigeon things ? , in the water- " Gordon laughed at that , Benry looked at him offended , but Gordon waved him off as he tryed to hold in another laugh . " Haha I'm not laughing at you dude , just do you mean swans ? you mean swans right . "

Benry puffed up his checks at him , to then let the air out and one long note of blue sweet voice float in the air . " Yea uh , what ever you said , a sawn then . " Gordon smiled at him . It was nice when it was just the two of them joking , where both of them were on the same playing field . 

And just in general hanging out together , it was nice . Benry spoke up again " Yea just went to go look around , walked around , and went to go eat . Just best bro , friend stuff . "

Gordon was about to say something , but it died in his throat as Benry jumped up off the couch and stood in front of him . " Going- need to do something , I'll be in back soon . " 

Gordon haveing to look up , because benry was standing up and repliyed , " Uh sure man , do what ever you need to do . " With that Benry walked in to the kitchen , and a minute later Gordon could hear the oven door . But it didn't seem like Benry wouldn't be coming back just yet , after another minute .

So he let his mind wonder to some of , what even kind of complacated feeling he had about the guy , alien , eldritch being what ever he was . Now yea the trangestions the two of them had both done and to eachother had still happened , and the trauma was still there . But at some point after two weeks of living together , they had actually talked about some of it . 

Or the most obvious ones to talk about at that time . But the point was they where healing , they all where . And at some point of Benry living with him , he had started to notice the soft looks Benry gave , when they played games together .

Or the look they had of amazement at the smallest of things . Or just how well Benry was with his son . In the beginning he was reluctant to be around the kid , to the point gordon had to tell him he wasn't going to get hurt from just picking him up , or holding his hand . 

But what with his mess of feelings for the guy , had over over time he had noticed new ones apear , friendship to even . Dare he say apart of his home , and then to love , actual love . Now yea that was kind of fucked up , consisting what's happend . 

So Gordon's expected the fate of pinning in silence . And also try not to get more flustered , then he already does with Benry's signature joke flirting . And try to ignore it for ever how long he needs to . 

" Hey feetman . hey , yooo I'm back . " He jumped and realised Benry was back . They both bouncied a bit as they flopped back on to the couch , great he spaced out . 

" Huh ? what , oh ok . " Benry poked his shoulder , and leaned on his other arm and asked him , " You go to no think town , man ? or over think town again . " 

Gordon shifted around , and gently punched his shoulder . " Come on man I didn't , was just thinking about something . " Benry grined at him , and with out sciping a beat said " Like spacing out you mean ? . " 

He tryed to hold out really , but he relented when Benry gave him the face that said Benry had already won . " Fine , fine , ugh ok I was . Happy ? . " 

They nodded and blew a few bubbles of fire red to serbert sweet voice in his general direction . Grodon could smell something bakeing , and Benry kept looking over the couch and in to the kitchen like he was waiting for something , but was reluctant to actually do it . He asked him " Um you ok there buddy ? You good . " 

Benry turned their head back to him like a owl , and sat back . " Huh ? oh yea , just they should be cool now . " He said blankly then stuttered around at their mix up , and added before he got up . 

As small pink sweet voice dribing , and bubbleing from their mouth . " Yo uhm sit right there , just um stay there for a few minutes ok . " And hurrying back to the kitchen , and disappearing again . 

Gordon let out a sigh and leaned fully back on to the couch , looked up to the sealing . Before he looked back down , to the window that showed thr first sighs of the once pitch back outside , other the light posts . As it had lightened up as it was approaching dawn .

Gordon could faintly make out muffled talking from the kitchen , and then a quick burst noise , to then see the pink orbs float out of the room . Only shortly after for Benry to shuffle out of the kitchen with a small white box with pink ascents on it . And he was holding it close to his body , as he walked back over to the couch and sat down next to him . 

Holding the box in his lap , and refusing to look at him . What in the , what was this about ? . Benry finally looked at him , pursuing his lips , Gordon asked him .

" What's this about ? . " Gestureing to the box , and trying to ignore his unrequited love stuck joy , trying to bubble up in chest . Benry shoved the box in to his lap , and quickly said " Itsforyou . " 

His whole face was flushed blue at this point , and Gordon's thoughts only supplied the word cute to that . As he let out a " Uhhhm " 

As he looked down to the box and then back to Benry , as they staring at him unashamed and only replied with , " Well um , open it . Or are you a scared , uh chicken . But really open it , thank you . " 

Ok then . he looked back down to the box and opened it , inside was little bagies with cookies inside . All of them had light pink and blue swirls .

He took a look back to Benry , still watching in anticipation and continued on opening one of the little bagies . And he was hit with the smell of suger and strawberry . He held the cookie in his non metal hand , he hadn't seen Benry make this flavor before .

" Um thanks for the gift ? I didn't really get you anything though since I didn't know . " Benry looked at him for a second , before realizing he was being talked to . looking to the cookie he held in his hand , and back to his face .

" Well eat it then . come on do it ... if you want to I mean . " And Gordon thinks they actually looked nervous ? Gordon gave him a funny look , before takeing a bite out of the faint strawberry flavored pastery and swallowing . 

And then emotions flooded him . love , that emotion was love . but it wasn't love in general , it was romantic love directed at someone . him , it was him . 

His mind was going a mile a minute , and the flare of emotions from the love cookie , were replaced by his gumbled mind . He just stared at Benry wide eyed , the best he could get out was , " These are your emotions isn't it ? this is how you feel about me . " Benry looked ready to bolt , and for once terrified .

But he didn't have time to think of that , Becauce one glance to Benry's lips and to his unseirten face . He dropped what was in his hand , and grabbed his face in his hands , and kissed him . He only caught Benry's shocked face for a second , before Gordon closed his eyes . 

Benry was frozen for a split second , before he relaxed and snaked one of his hands to Gordon's cheek , and the other cupping his hand on his face . The kiss communicating unsaid feelings and confessions , it was nice . But breathing was also nice , and he had to breath .

So he reluctantly pulled away , Benry chasing him for a second to pull him back in , but stopped when Gordon rubbed his cheek . Gordon felt like a firecracker was set inside of his body , just not painfull but instead with happiness , a happiness firecracker . Gordon smiled at him and Benry tried to say something , but he just blasted him in the face with pink to blue sweet voice , and then the soft moment was kind of gone for a second . 

Gordon leaned back and tried to wipe the sweet voice out of his face , as Benry kind of sat there holding his mouth . He finally got it off , and fixed his glasses . Benry gave him a sorry expression , and Gordon just laughed and Benry gave him a weird smile . 

" So I guess it's reciprocated then ? . " He said and Benry smiled wider , and replied . " I mean yea . But you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that . " 

And Gordon tried not to think about that sentence , for his hearts sake . Benry took a second to look around before looking back at him and asked . " So what does make us now ? . "

Uh well now that he knew they shared the same feelings , but he really hadent thought of it that far before . But he knew what he would like them to be . " How about boyfriends . I mean if yo- " 

Benry quickly held on to his forearms , and cut his sentence off . " YES ! I mean yea , I want to be boyfriends with you ." Gordon pushed though the fluttery feelings to say , " Well I guess happy Valentine's day then . "

They blew a bubble of blue sweet voice at him . " Yea happy Valentine's what ever day . I have a boyfriend now , wooo ! . " 

Gordon finally moved the box of cookies to the table , and Benry's hands let go of his forearms for him to . Benry asked him " hey can I uh kiss you , please . " And he could feel himself flush more then he thought he could , he let out a quiet . 

" Yea sure , you can . " And Benry moved to hold his shoulders , and moved closer to him , Gordon held his hips . They were up close again , and he could hear his heart beat in his chest . 

And finally after what felt like a eternity , Benry leaned in and kissed him . the second one wasn't as packed with rushed declarations of love , but it was a chesiree kiss , but still just as good as the first one . Benry seemed to get the he had to breath thing though , Becauce he backed off after a few seconds . 

Gordon shuffled closser and hugged him . Benry took a few seconds before hugging him back , and burrying his face in his neck . Yea he thinks , there both going to be ok .

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so sweet voice translations 
> 
> Blue is calm 
> 
> Nyon orange to lemon is exited 
> 
> Lavender to baby blue is nervous 
> 
> Fire red to serbert is exited 
> 
> Pink is love 
> 
> And we all know what pink to blue is 
> 
> Well here it is hope you all liked it


End file.
